Un sapo se convierte en príncipe
by Constyle
Summary: Que pasaría si despues del reto de cocina que ganaron Los Bagres asesinos,una chica se alejara del equipo para ir a pensar un poco en un sapo que tenía de compañero, que sin saber, se volvería en su príncipe de ensueños. One-Shot de Courtney&Duncan!


**Hola! bueno aca les dejo mi primer fic!es sobre mi pareja favorita de TDI/TDA CourtneyxDuncan!! Me demore un poco en subirla por editarla para ustedes y para que pudiera ser entendible! xz!! bueno aki un tip para aclarar dudas **

**hola= enfasis  
**_hola=flashback, fin de flash back y/o recuerdos  
**hola=enfasis en flashback, fin de flash back y/o recuerdos**_

**Ojala les guste!

* * *

**

Un sapo que se convierte en príncipe:

Después del desafío de cocina, los Bagres Asesinos ganaron una comida cinco estrellas bajo la luz de la luna.

-¡Por los Bagres!-Grita un chico rubio haciendo un gran brindis con su equipo.

**-¡Por los** **Bagres!**

**Duncan´s POV **

-Oigan chicos, ¿Alguien sabe donde está Courtney?- Bridgette llevaba rato buscándola –Hace un rato me dijo que iba al baño, pero no ha vuelto.

-Quizás se fue a la cama- Dijo la gorda chica chillona mientras se atragantaba con pastel.

Me parecía extraño que la princesa** desapareciera** así de repente, aunque en este último tiempo acostumbraba a hacerlo. Pero que me** importa** a mí y porque me fijaba **tanto** en lo que ella hacía; bueno aún así, ella es muy **linda** y **más **cuando frunce su pequeña nariz pecosa.

-Bueno chicos quizás Sadie tenga razón, sigamos con la fiesta. Woohoo!-Dicho esto siguieron con la cena, que **según** Geoff (y era **así)** se había vuelto una fiesta.

Me aleje un poco del alboroto y cuidadosamente salí sin que **nadie **se diera cuenta, ya tení mucha experiencia en esto gracias a **tantas **veces que me escape del reformatorio.

**Normal´s POV**

Cuando el rebelde chico punk salió de ahí, el no se dio cuenta que una mirada lo **seguía**; El dueño de la mirada hizo una pequeña **sonrisa **cuando éste ya se había alejado…

* * *

Una solitaria chica se encontraba mirando las estrellas debajo de un **gran** y denso árbol, Muy pensativa y soñadora.

**Courtney´s POV**

Estuve un buen rato en la cabina de confesión, pero **tuve** que salir porque Leshawna quería "confesarse", a quien se le ocurre interrumpirme mientras estoy descargándome de todo lo que me pasa en este estúpido campamento y…

Sentí una **mano** que se posaba en mi hombro.

-Hola princesa- había **una** sola persona que me llamaba así en toda la isla; me di vuelta para verle a la cara.

-Duncan- Murmure. Era el chico de cresta verde que seguramente venía a fastidiarme-¿Qué quieres?

-Lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos, solo pasaba por aquí.-Dijo con ese típico acento sarcástico medio burlón con el que acostumbraba a hablar.

- ¿Por qué tan sola?- Insistió sentándose a mi lado observando las estrellas.

Para mi asombro se veía **increíble**; la luz de la luna lo iluminaba y junto con todo el paisaje nocturno, se veía **hermoso**… ¡Alto Courtney!, es Duncan, ese insufrible chico rebelde que **siempre** te fastidia. Volví en mí y quite la boba sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro.

-¿No quieres responderme?- Me dijo con voz tierna y dulce que no parecía él. Había posado sus **bellos** ojos azules en los míos. Esa mirada me **hipnotizaba**; parecía querer más allá dentro de mí. ¡Por díos Courtney!, ¡¿otra vez?! No hay caso contigo, mejor será que le respondas.

-Emm…- No sabía que decirle, en blanco; ¡Vamos Courtney se te** tiene** que ocurrir algo! – Mm.......Bueno, en realidad quería pensar, descargarme, no se, creo que necesitaba estar sola- Mire al cielo por un instante, era una de las pocas noches de luna llena en el campamento, en el cual se apreciaban las estrellas como en ningún otro lado.

-Te entiendo hay veces que necesito aclarar mi mente o simplemente descansar.

No lo podía creer, el chico que yo pensaba **inmaduro **e** insufrible**, hablaba con un tono profundo, muy **dulce **y **comprensivo** a la vez, nunca lo había de esa manera.

**Duncan´s POV**

Surgió un largo silencio. La noche era realmente bella; Courtney y yo, debajo de un gran árbol, ¡Quien lo creería!, aunque desde hace un tiempo empecé a coquetear con ella, ¿porqué?, no lo sé en verdad, será porque es **linda **y porque es una de las pocas chicas a la que** no** le gusto solo por ser un chico malo y rebelde, al fin y al cabo me estaba empezando a gustar…

Me di vuelta un instante para verla, su tez **bronceada** brillaba con el reflejo de la luz de la luna; Pasó una pequeña brisa entre nosotros, me di cuenta que comenzó a tiritar. Me acerque más a ella rodeándola con mi brazo y atrayéndola hacía a mí.

**Courtney´s POV**

El tierno silencio, ese **romántico** ambiente en el que él y yo estábamos, mis pensamientos **confundidos** aún; una leve brisa paso por mi espalda, provocándome un pequeño escalofrío...

De repente sentí que me rodeaba con su brazo atrayéndome hacía **él**…

-¿Estás mejor?-Me preguntó con ese tono dulce **otra vez**. Asentí con la cabeza, el frío se me había pasado, ahora lo único que sentía era que mi cabeza **ardía**.

**Duncan´s POV**

Cuando agache mi cabeza para poder ver su cara, vi que estaba un poco **sonrojada**, no puede evitar sonreír y dar una pequeña risa **maliciosa**.

La tierna chica solo me asintió y desvío la mirada.

-Y… princesa ¿no te molesta que te haya venido a interrumpir?- Le pregunté tomándola del mentón suavemente para **obligarla** a mirarme.

-Te he dicho que **no** me gusta que me llames así-Dijo mirando al suelo entre refunfuñando.-Y nunca he dicho que no me moleste.

Se separó de mí bruscamente; genial otra **vez** con esa actitud, por lo menos se digno a mírame a los ojos, y no me había fijado los lindos ojos que tenía ella… grandes y cafés, otra cosa que me** gusta** en una chica.

-Y si tanto te molesto, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me vaya?-Courtney me miró a los ojos otra vez, vi como su cara pasaba de sorprendida a nerviosa.

**Courtney´s POV**

¡Diablos!. ¿Cómo le voy a responder?, además, si no le respondo va a **creer** que me gusta, ¡Cosa que **no **es!, pero ni yo sé porque no le dije que se fuera, en realidad, creo que disfruto de su compañía… ¡Courtney, vuelve en ti!¡es la **tercera** vez que te pasa!, entiende ni en **mil** años esto va a pasar; **Nunca.**

No podía mirarle a la cara, **no me atrevía**…

De repente sentí un **escalofrío** en mi cuello, una respiración **tibia** y constante, y luego unos brazos que** rodeaban** mi cintura.

-¿O es que querías que me quedara contigo, **mi princesa**?- dicho esto, me besó el cuello, un beso **tierno y pequeño** que me hizo estremecer.

**Normal´s POV**

El chico punk tomó la barbilla de la morena, ésta lo miro nerviosa, sorprendida y** confundida**. Duncan inclinando su cabeza, se fue **acercando** poco a poco a ella; Mientras más cerca estaban más** calor** sentían ambos campistas; para ellos no existía nadie más en ese momento.

Los ojos de cada uno se comenzaron a cerrar para dar ese **romántico** efecto; sus bocas estaban mucho más cerca, sus labios estaban cerca del** roce**. Duncan tomo la mano de **su **chica, y comenzó a subir su mano** acariciándola**, hasta llegar a la nuca de ella, tomando su cabeza y acercándose **más**; la respiración de ambos comenzó a **acelerarse**, sus labios iban a tomar el **control** del otro, se estaban rozando **cuando**…

-¡Courtney!

-¡Duncan!

Eran sus compañeros que los buscaban, ambos abrieron de golpe sus ojos y al percatarse de lo que **estaban** haciendo (e **iban **a hacer), se separaron al instante, se **ruborizaron** y desviaron sus miradas…

-Emm… b-bueno yo, será m-mejor que me vaya- dijo Courtney levantándose **muy **nerviosa.-¿Te vas tan pronto princesa?- Duncan tenía esa sonrisa **maliciosa **en su rostro.

-Si no me voy **ahora -**la castaña se sacudía el polvo de su ropa mientras le hablaba con un tono un poco **irritado**- pensaran que estuvimos **juntos**.

-Tranquila reina del drama-dijo levantándose y acercándose **nuevamente** a ella, cruzándose de brazos haciendo una mueca sarcástica- ¿Acaso no fue así?

-Para tu información fue algo circunstancial, y no sucedió nada, así que doy por olvidado el asunto.- dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Es decir, como fue algo circunstancial, si yo hago esto…- la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia a él- ¿puede volver a pasar?-dicho esto acerco su rostro aún más al de la chica.

**Courtney´s POV**

Ahora que. ¡Bridgette y los demás nos están buscando y si nos ven así van a creer que **salimos**, que horror! .Pero él no me soltaba, intente separarme pero no pude.

-¡Court!, ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Rayos!-dijo entre dientes Duncan- Tendrá que ser para la otra, **mi princesita-**se acercó más a mi y me dio un tierno beso en la **mejilla**.-Que duermas bien…_y sueñes conmigo_-dicho esto me **acarició** el mentón, me **guiño** un ojo y se fue.

-¿Mm?- Lo último lo dijo en susurro así que no entendí muy bien

Diablos estaba ruborizada, ¡esto **no puede** ser, mentira **si puede** ser porque el te gusta, **falso** tu lo **odias**!

-Courtney ¿Dónde estabas? te busque por **todos** lados- Era Bridge, se veía muy preocupada, pero… al mismo tiempo me miraba con una cara… ¿**pícara**?

-¿Acaso estuviste con **él**?- Se refería a Duncan, y seguía mirándome con** esa** cara como si hubiera visto **todo **lo que paso.

-¡No, claro que no!, como crees, será mejor que nos vayamos.

**Normal´s POV**

La rubia miró con duda a su amiga castaña, pero ella aún así **sabía** lo que había sucedido…

**Bridgette´s POV**

Ella podía decirme todo lo que **quisiera**, aunque me **mienta**, ella no sabe que **lo vi todo**. Si, sonara como si hubiera **espiado** o como si fuera una **entrometida**; pero no fue con mala intención, si no que fue cuando vi a Duncan…

_-Flash back-_

_Llevaba mucho rato buscando a Court, se había ido de la fiesta con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño pero ya se había demorado __**mucho**__…En eso veo a Duncan alejándose del campamento. En seguida supe que __**sabía**__ donde estaba Courtney, así que decidí seguirlo guardando cierta distancia. Cuando __**por fin**__ se detuvo vi que él y Court __**estaban **__sentados bajo un árbol._

_-Fin del flash back-_

Y ya saben que pasó después…

**Courtney´s POV**

Devuelta a la cabaña,** medite** todo lo pasó en esa** linda** noche; el** abrazo**, la **conversación**, las **miradas**, si esos **ojos**, una par de **hermosos**,** profundos** y **tiernos **ojos **azules**, que se conectaron con los míos. Aunque otra veces había pasado "**momentos**" con él, este era algo distinto, más profundo. Courtney entiende, fue solo el momento, **no puedes** estar creyendo que te gusta alguien como Duncan, **no te gusta** entiende, es un chico **rudo**, **rebelde** que **siempre** rompe las reglas, **no** lo soportas y el cree que eres fastidiosa, fastidioso es él, además de **arrogante** y** cretino**-Se daba vueltas en su cama pensando.- Pero siempre que discutimos…-seguía pensando- su cara no es de **enfado**, más bien parecía que le **gustaran** esas situaciones, y además como fue eso de que "_Es decir, como fue algo __**circunstancia**__l, si yo hago esto…¿Puede volver a pasar?…_".Es un **atrevido**,** irritante, **pervertido…tierno, lindo dulce. Courtney detente por milésima vez, el note gusta…

-Mentira- susurro- Él si me gusta….-había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Me gustas Duncan…

**Normal´s POV**

La morena cerró sus ojos, durmiéndose profundamente, pensó en su adorada rana que sólo con un beso se transformó en su amado príncipe de ensueños.

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustadso mi historia y sory si ise a Duncan un poco fuera de personaje o si ise que Courtney se regañara mucho x3!  
Bueno dejen muchos reviews! bueno ahi voy a tratar de subir otra historia pronto, según como ande de tiempo bueno saludos y bye!  
****atte**

**~.Constyle.!**


End file.
